


Feeling Safe

by shnuffeluv



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Background Morality | Patton Sanders, Break Up, Friendship, Gen, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26469598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/shnuffeluv
Summary: Remus and Virgil come to rescue Janus from Patton. A lot of emotions come up, and a lot will need to be worked through.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Dark Creativity | Remus & Deceit | Janus
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	Feeling Safe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gravedwellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravedwellers/gifts).



Janus was whimpering as Virgil and Remus led him into Janus’ old room. “Do you want us to leave you alone for a little bit while we do our own thing, or do you wanna…talk about it?” Remus asked. “I’m so sorry we didn’t catch on sooner.”

Choking on a laugh, Janus said, “Well, I didn’t expect you to _ever_ catch on. Me being the liar, and all. Better late than never.”

“We should never have let it happen in the first place,” Virgil sighed. “We had our doubts from the beginning. We just couldn’t confirm them until…”

Until tonight. The yelling. The horrid, horrid yelling as Patton told Janus that the reason their relationship was falling apart was him. Where he nit-picked everything Janus did and threatened to cut him off from everyone else. Unaware that Virgil and Remus had heard everything. Virgil and Remus had burst in and silently took Janus out of the corner he was cowering in and took him home. And Janus had scarcely said a word.

“Thank you,” Janus blurted. “I didn’t know what I was gonna do, and I just felt trapped and I was always worried that he would lose his temper enough to hit me, even if he never actually did.”

“Of course,” Virgil said. “We couldn’t just stand by and let you be abused, Jay.”

Janus squirmed uncomfortably. “I mean, I wouldn’t exactly say it was abuse…”

“It was,” Virgil said sternly, and Remus silently nodded. “Even if he never ‘actually’ hit you? He threatened it. He blamed everything on you. He made you feel like everything was your fault, manipulating you into staying quiet so you’d never question him, and you’d never get out of that relationship. That’s abuse, Jay. And that’s just from what we heard tonight. I can’t even imagine what else he might have done to you in the past.”

Janus rubbed his thumb over his pointer finger, a comforting action he picked up when Patton had said that all his other little stims had been “too weird” and that he needed to “act normal around others.”

“Can we just…pretend that it’s the good old days and that nothing is wrong, just for tonight?” Janus asked. “I need to feel…normal again.”

“We can do that,” Virgil agreed.

“In that case, do I get to make fake blood in the kitchen and spread it all over the two of you?” Remus asked excitedly.

“You stain my hoodie, you die,” Virgil said solemnly.

Janus snorted at the banter, hiding a smile. He truly had missed this.

Remus kept talking about all the things he _could_ do with fake blood, but never actually did. After Remus and Virgil coaxed Janus into sending a break-up text, Virgil broke out the gaming console and passed Janus one of the controllers, and the two of them got to playing any and everything they could think of, both in competition and co-op mode.

And despite Remus talking about mauled corpses, and Virgil and Janus having that good old-fashioned competitive atmosphere enveloping them again, Janus realized that for the first time in a long time, he truly felt safe again.

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all comments appreciated! <3


End file.
